


A Possession, A Union

by angelboygabriel



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Hair Pulling Kink, M/M, NSFW, PWP, Rough Sex, Top!Joe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 09:04:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11779857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelboygabriel/pseuds/angelboygabriel
Summary: Filthy, shameless, Luztoye sexy times.





	A Possession, A Union

**Author's Note:**

> So it's 1 am, and my friend Grace texts me, "Buddy, I need you to write me Luztoye smut." I'm not a mean friend so who am I to deny such a nice request as that?
> 
>  
> 
> No disrespect intended for the real life veterans. Based purely on the portrayals in the HBO miniseries.

Luz was face down in the mattress, one of Joe's hands pressing hard in between his shoulder blades and the other eclipsing his hip.

George's breath left him all in one sharp gasp as Joe thrust his hips minutely, slowly filling him. George's hands ripped at the sheets and Joe's chuckle echoed in the dark room.

"You like that, huh?" he hissed as he bottomed out and George practically sobbed with how good it felt with a slight side-to-side wiggle.

"More," Luz groaned and the hold on his hips got even tighter. Shit, he was gonna have so many bruises tomorrow.

Joe almost pulled all the way out and Luz huffed in frustration, before the warmth on his right hip disappeared and suddenly there was a hand in his hair, jerking his head back as Joe pushed all the way back in.

"G- God, fuck, Jesus!" George howled and buried his face in the pillow to stifle his scream as Joe repeated the hair-yank-full-thrust action, but faster, until he set a steady pace and George's scalp began to ache. Tears prickled at the corners of his eyes, but he babbled helplessly as Toye tried his damnedest to fuck him five ways to Sunday.

Luz was vaguely aware he was almost drooling, eyes struggling to focus through the intense haze of pleasure and _Joe Toye, Joe Toye over him and in him and owning him_ and he couldn't do anything but weakly punch the mattress as Joe grunted in exertion and some of his sweat dripped down on George's back. That was probably gross, but George had his own sweat and spit and precome smeared on his chest and on the mattress and underneath him.

He could feel his orgasm pooling low in his belly, a starving flame that made his toes curl even tighter and his hips thrust against the mattress. Joe leaned over to bite down and latch on to the back of George's neck, and the smaller man moaned shamelessly as he sucked at the skin. Luz reached around behind himself to grab at Joe, pushing on his arm.

"Come _on_ , Toye, fucking _fuck me_." George whined and Joe growled low in his chest, adding more power to his thrusts.

"Needy little bitch, aren't you?" he sneered, and all it took was three more thrusts before Luz was spilling his come all over the sheets with a cry of Joe's name. His whole body clenched up and his mind haywired for a moment, and when he returned to himself he felt a warmth between his legs and saw Joe staring lovingly at him, meaning he probably came too and just flopped over.

"You look so fucked out, sweetheart." he purred and George nodded helplessly.

"You do that to me a lot." he mumbled into the pillow and Joe laughed. It was the rough, gravelly, genuine one saved for George and George only, and Luz smiled.


End file.
